


Baby It's Cold Outside (But Warm With You)

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: I've heard Baby, It's Cold Outside a lot during this holiday season and it finally hit me, the lyrics reminded me of Sterek.This is my lane, cheesy attempt to Sterek Baby, It's Cold Outside.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Baby It's Cold Outside (But Warm With You)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have written Sterek. 
> 
> Hopefully it's not too horrible.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone.

  
_I really can't stay (But, baby, it's cold outside)_  
_I've got to go away (But, baby, it's cold outside)_  
_This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in)_  
_So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_  
  
  
"Thanks for the lovely evening. I had a wonderful time." Stiles stretched as he rose from the confines of the sofa.  
  
For first dates, this one had been amazing. Stiles had been positive that Derek would be the perfect gentleman. They had been flirting for months and for some reason skirting the issue of just going out already. They were both obilvvious idiots. The other man took Stiles to dinner to a nice restaurant and then they came back to his place when the snow began to trickle from the sky.   
  
Derek had finally found the nerve to ask Stiles out over a phone call the other day and Stiles readily agreed. There was no reason to not say yes. The other was beautiful with his sea glass eye color and built like an Adonis. Not to mention, he was easy to talk to or at least, he was an amazing listener when Stiles chatted his ear off. They got along fabulously.   
  
Stiles jumped slightly when he felt Derek's hands slip into his. "Do have to go? You're still freezing." And yep, maybe they strolled through the snowflakes longer than Stiles should of but he was thawing out with the fire burning in the fireplace.   
  
"It's been nice but I should go. It's getting late."  
  
  
_My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)_  
_My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)_  
_So, really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)_  
_But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)_  
  
"Not to mention, my family will freak out if I don't get back soon." Stiles eyes flickered towards the large picture windows and noted the snow was falling harder now. His parents were worry warts. "As much as I had fun and would like to stay, I need to scurry."  
  
Derek's eyes appeared sad. "You don't need hurry Beautiful. You can get warmer by the fireplace."  
  
The fire roaring just a few a feet away from them did seem enticing. "I don't know. My father, you know, he's a sheriff. He'll be pacing the floor wondering where I am."   
  
Derek pulled his hands free from Stiles and he still seemed despondent. It was hard to want to leave the comfort of Derek's place plus he had enjoyed being cuddled up with the other man. "Maybe just another half drink more - hot chocolate perhaps?" He was freezing after all.  
  
"Sounds good. You can put on some music while I pour the drinks."  
  
_The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)_  
_Say, what's in this drink? (No cab's to be had out there)_  
_I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)_  
_To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_  
_I ought to say, "No, no, no, sir" (Mind if I move in closer?)_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?)_  
  
  
Stiles practically moaned around the mug of hot chocolate and hoped the neighbors wouldn't over hear and think anything of it. "Did you put something in this drink?"  
  
"The weather is bad out there Baby and wanted to make sure you were extra cozy since you may need to wait a while for a ride share. Just made it with milk instead of water."   
  
The younger of the two inhaled the hot beverage wondering how Derek could make hot cocoa taste so good. He was in bliss.   
  
"You look like you're in heaven at the moment. Even your whiskey colored eyes appear to look like starlight now."  
  
Stiles stared at the older man giddily. He was so entranced with him - almost like he was in a spell. He could listen to Derek ramble for days and stare into the deep abyss of his eyes.   
  
"Not to mention your chestnut hair looks swell." Derek cooed. "Mind if I move closer?" He asked as he scooted nearer to Stiles.   
  
The younger man giggled into his mug. "No, no, no sir." But there was no heat behind those words. He wanted Derek closer - yearned to feel his touch.  
  
"You're going to bruise my ego." He jested with an cocked right brow.  
  
"I have to say that I tried." he kidded back with an elbow to Derek's ribs. He was so easy to tease.   
  
_I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside)_  
_The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside)_  
_Your welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in)_  
_So nice and warm (Look out the window at the storm)_  
_My sister will be suspicious (Gosh your lips look delicious)_  
_My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon the tropical shore)_  
  
And as much as Derek's sofa was comfy and he was toasty warm, he had to be reasonable. "I really must go." He hesitated as he placed the now empty mug down on the coffee table.   
  
"But Baby it's cold outside."   
  
He really should say no. " I know. You've been great and so welcoming." Stiles didn't want to go out in the cold.   
  
The other man actually blushed. "I am lucky we met all those months ago and grateful you came back here with me."  
  
"Of course," Stiles smiled. "It is nice and warm in here. " And he wanted to add on - especially next to you.  
  
Derek put his arm around Stiles and dragged him closer to him. "Look out the window at the storm. It's getting worse. And can't help but say , gosh your lips look so delicious."  
  
Stiles ducked his head in slight embarrassment. He just knew if he came home with wet, red lips, the family would be so suspicious. Thank goodness he didn't have a brother to add into the mix.   
  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Gosh your lips are delicious)_  
_But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)_  
_I've gotta get home (But, baby, you'd freeze out there)_  
_Say, lend me a coat (It's up to your knees out there)_  
  
"Don't be embarrassed." Derek lifted up his chin so Stiles would face him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Stiles mouth which was both sensuos and sweet at the same time. he could tasst the remanats of chocaolet on the older man's mouth. "Gosh, your lips are delicious." He whispered as he pulled free from Stiles lips. His tongue darted out swiping his bottom lip.   
Stiles was now floating. Derek was an amazing kisser and he wanted more. "Thanks." He cooed. Oh he knew now, his aunt might say something and he hoped it wouldn't be vicious.  
  
He was going to get wrapped up and distacted by the kiss if he wasn't careful. Perhaps he could find a way to stay a little more? No, he can't. "I've gotta get home."  
  
"Never seen such a blizzarrd before." Derek appearec cocerned.  
  
Stiles appreciated the man's worry. "Well, say lend me a coat." He was half joking since he had his own jacket with him but he wouldn't mind being wrapped up in the other man's oak scent.   
  
"I might just have to since it's up to your knees out there."  
  
_You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)_  
_But don't you see? (How can you do this thing to me?)_  
_There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think of my lifelong sorrow)_  
_At least there will be plenty implied (If you got pneumonia and died)_  
  
He was the perfect gentleman. "You've really been grand."  
  
The comment actaully caused the other to blush. Pink was a good look on Derek. "It's not hard when you're near by. I thrill when you touch my hand."  
  
"But don't you see?" Was it proper to stay over on their first date? Part of him really wanted to spend the evening wih the older man.   
  
"How can you do this thing to me?" Derek asked sheepishly. "It's hard for me to see you go."   
  
Stiles chuckled. He knew it was extreme but he couldn't help but say, "People may some things. My family will defniltey imply other things."   
  
"I understand but part of me doesn't want you to leave. I am having a good time and selfishly, I'll be sad. "  
  
Who was Stiles kidding? He shouldn't stay but it was cold outside and he really wanted to stay cuddled up with Derek.

_I really can't stay_  
_(Oh, baby, don't hold out)_  
_Baby, it's cold outside_


End file.
